Plotting Gone Wrong
by Whirlpool of Madness
Summary: Sequel to Let's Play a Game. Marik has figured out Bakura's one weakness... He has begun to use it against Bakura but when his partner begins to notice what's going on, Marik decides he might need to take his plans to a new extent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My sequel to Let's Play a Game (Note: You don't need to read the… prequel? Of this fic to understand.)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bakura, I'm bored!"<p>

The white haired thief continued to stare at the laptop screen in front of him. "Well, find something to do, Marik."

Marik scowled at Bakura but only for a moment and then smirked. "Bakura?"

This time the Brit… or Egyptian spirit… let his attention stray. "What?"

The tombkeeper began to swirl some of his sandy blond hair in his fingers. "Can't _we_ do something?" Marik then managed to make a smile that any young girl would label 'flirty.'

Bakura's cheeks tinted pink and he quickly looked towards the apartment's carpet, attempting to hide the reaction even though Marik had already seen. Marik slid over on the couch so he was hip to hip with Bakura. "So, any ideas?" Marik asked, dragging his finger down the center of Bakura's back.

The thief gasped as jolts ran through him, he even managed to drop his laptop on the carpet, "I-I-I—

Marik placed a single finger on Bakura's lips to silence him. "I have an idea…"

The lavender eyed Egyptian placed his other hand over Bakura's chest and gently pushed him into a laid down position. "Now… Have you got any idea what I have in mind?"

Bakura was still rather shocked from the sudden change of events; he could not bring himself to speak. Marik shook his head playfully and as he was straddling Bakura at this point, his blond hair got into Bakura's face. This was what made Bakura halt, "Wait a second!"

Marik jumped up from the change in Bakura's tone. "What?"

"Y-you! You're d-d-doing that thing a-again!" Bakura shouted with pants in between and a bright red blush stretching ear to ear.

The blond jutted out his bottom lip, pouting. He seemed to have a look of pure innocence, but Bakura knew behind that mask was a form of pure evil… or some kind of childish being who believed simple pranks were evil, but either way, it was evil. Bakura jutted out his finger, pointing at Marik, which did not do him much good in the scary 'I'm in charge' picture he was going for as he was still shaking all over from… well… some, issues. "Whenever I'm doing something to get a break from you, you climb up on me and then you do….. STUFF! Okay? I don't like it, Marik!" Bakura's voice cracked on the word, 'stuff.'

At this point, Marik was trying not to laugh. Bakura was a spirit possessing a teenage boy. He could get anything out of Bakura by a simple sway of his hips. And he used the techniques to his advantage, simply to get what he wanted. It was new that Bakura fought back, "Well," Marik smirked, "I see you caught me…"

Bakura's dark brown eyes narrowed. "You're being too easy about this… Why?"

Marik fluttered his eyelids, mocking innocence once more. "Now, Bakura… Let's be fair, I've had my share of messing with you; if you catch me, you deserve a break."

Bakura looked the least bit amused. "You still have a plan, and I know it."

Marik actually had not planned this far, so winging it seemed to be his only option. "Bakura! I'm ashamed in you! Not believing one's partner should be considered a crime!"

"Marik, we are partners _in crime_. Therefore, we both commit crimes and we do not think much of it. So, developing trust issues with you does not seem like a too unlikely of an occurrence."

The glare Bakura received would probably kill the light hearted, "Well! I see then, does our partnership mean nothing to you?"

Now Bakura was beyond confused. It was almost as if Marik had begun to quote from those stupid chick flicks that he and Marik teased together on weekend nights when the scary movies were not on… "Wait… You _are_ stealing from chick flicks, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Bakura face-palmed.

"Hm, well, I guess this relieved my boredom."

Bakura gave a look to Marik that could only be described as curious.

Marik got up and began to gather some things; it looked like he was going out. Marik began to slip on a jacket and Bakura's curiosity got the best of him. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Well, my messing with you has seemed to falter, so I'm going to need some objects to help me make my plots successful once more." With that, Marik left the apartment smirking and Bakura was left speechless on the couch with a now broken laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

Never had my plans failed before. I mean never. I usually could always somehow manage to distract Bakura then leave him unexpectedly and have him staring back at me, jaw-dropped. It was almost insulting that he pushed me away when he so clearly was enjoying my plans against him. I mean, I must admit, over the last month, my plans had gotten a little drastic. It went from a kiss on the lips while he played a video game to pushing him onto his back and going through with raw instinct. I was going to have to get new material for my plans to never be stopped again… but what?

I walked through a grocery store. I just wanted to get a few thoughts through my head and hopefully some answers. Poor Bakura, the gods would only know what he thought about me at this point. I looked down the aisle and saw some creampuffs. Perhaps he'd be happy if I got him some..? It'd prove a shock to some that my partner in crime, Bakura, the once great thief king of Egypt, was a creampuff addict. He would probably be content with the Pharaoh in the room if he had both a steak and some creampuffs in front of him. I threw them in the cart and hurried on, since I realized it had been a while and Bakura would probably be worried. I walked down a few streets and decided to take a turn down some alleys to find a shortcut. It was there that I found a shady little shop that had an item that was perfect for my just newly developed plot. Bakura wouldn't be able to push me away from this one…

* * *

><p>Marik walked into the apartment later that evening. He hung up his jacket and put his motorcycle keys on the kitchen counter. A small smirk still played on his lips as he bounced the plastic bag with his item in his hands and walked to the couch. He looked thoughtful for a moment; Bakura seemed to have gone missing. He walked near Bakura's room and peeked in, the lump under the covers and the snoring confirmed his suspicions. Bakura was taking a nap. Marik almost laughed at the thought of his kitty taking a cat nap. The Egyptian made his way over to Bakura's sleeping form and sat down on the side of the bed, making Bakura turn and mutter quiet musings. Marik quietly laughed at this cuter side of the fluffy thief. He reached towards Bakura's hair, realizing something seemed off about it. The snowy white strands were damp; Bakura must have taken a shower. Marik smiled and began to get up; as he moved he tapped his bag with his foot, making it crinkle. Marik glanced at the bag and another smirk appeared on his face. Today, his plans were just falling together way too well.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know it took a while to post something so small but trust me, I know what I'm doing with this. Chapter three is already with my beta. Life just seems to keep getting in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever have tons of regrets? I have and it began when I woke up from my nap to find myself handcuffed to my bed.

In truth, I really should have seen it coming. I mean, Marik's stunts at surprise romantics had gone from gentle to extremely kinky. I wouldn't complain, but our relationship was awkward. That was why this had to stop. We were partners in crime, yet he acted very much like… a friend with benefits. It confused me. I didn't like feeling confused, therefore, I wished he'd stop.

Marik was straddling my lap. The position was one that Marik had been doing quite a lot recently.

"Did my Kitty have a nice nap?"

I decided going about this nonchalantly would make this end swiftly. "Yeah, but, I'm a little hungry. Mind letting me out of these," I motioned to the handcuffs, "so, I can make us some lunch?"

Marik laughed. Heck, he was going through hysterics. He rolled so he was lying next to me. Finally, he started calming down and I was met with his lavender eyes. "I know you so well." He was holding onto his sides from the laughter still.

"Really? How so?"

Marik got off the bed and made his way to my dresser, a bag rested on the top of the old, wooden six-drawer piece of furniture. He dug inside the bag and produced a small… pastry box? He brought it over to the bed and sat cross legged, facing me. He opened the box and took out its contents: a creampuff. My host's comfort food. Therefore, one of _my_ comfort foods.

"Open up." He commanded.

I, personally, don't like being told what to do. In general, I like to be on top of things and the handcuffs already took me out of the 'in control' zone. So, I simply stated, "No—"

A creampuffs was shoved in my face. Perhaps he _did_ know me too well. I began chewing and trying to throw dirty looks at him. Too bad the creampuff tasted so good, it probably made me look like I was enjoying this bondage. As I chewed, Marik said, "Well, I had to do this because I'm punishing you."

I had just swallowed so I was going to protest, "Punish me? Bu—"

Another creampuff to the mouth. I tried to glare… but, bloody hell, the cream tasted so good. Marik started once more as if I hadn't interrupted. "You pushed me away when you obviously enjoyed what was going on. I have to show you that you_ do_ want this." He then motioned to himself.

Now I somewhat understood the cuffs. I no longer had the ability to push him away. I swallowed the vanilla pastry in my mouth. "But, Marik, I stopped you las—"

Stupid creampuffs. "Yeah, you did stop me. So, I handcuffed you to bed. But, I'm not unfair. Just say the word, and I'll stop."

I harshly swallowed the barely chewed creampuff. I coughed first then tried my counter. "How can I say anything if you kee—"

Okay, the creampuffs… or Marik are going to get it. Perhaps both. "You're smart, so use your words wisely."

I swallowed again. "So, you're going to rape m—"

Creampuffs are demonic. Marik is worse. He gave me a funny look. "I wouldn't rape you. Unless you got on your knees and begged. But, that wouldn't be rape now, would it?"

I rolled my eyes and swallowed once more, "Fine then. Stop. Happ—

I think I may burn every pastry factory known to man. "You said stop, I was talking to you… so, I'll stop talking to you!" Marik was deeply enjoying this. I hated every second.

He leaned over me and rested his hands on my shoulders, kissing my cheek. I felt myself begin to blush. Why did my host have to be so bloody pale? I was able to swallow the creampuff again and I realized that Marik was limited. There were only so many creampuffs he could have in that box. The game he wanted to play was already rigged: if I said stop, he'd probably stop whatever it was he was doing and move on to something else. If I ate all the creampuffs, he would have to stop. His plan would backfire.

It was worth a try... "Hit me."

Marik pulled away. "What was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hit. Me." I emphasized each word, talking to him like the idiot he was.

Marik pulled out another dessert. He observed it, probably trying to figure out my quick change of motives. "'Kay…" He popped it into my waiting mouth.

I quickly began to attack the creampuff as Marik began to attack my neck. This was going to be labeled one of the weirdest things I'd ever done. I swallowed again and Marik pulled away. Being near my neck, he probably knew what I was going to say next. "Hit me."

It went on like that. Marik kissed me endlessly. All over. I just kept asking for more creampuffs until finally, someone won. Amazingly, it wasn't Marik. Or me, for that matter. It was the maker of the creampuffs. I was so full. I moaned as I slid down the headboard and felt like I was going to pass out. Even though I'd been a thief, I had never overeaten. If anything, I'd nearly starved to death quite a few times but, over eating was new- and it hurt. Marik pulled away from me and ran his hands through my hair. I was beginning to rethink this, maybe Marik _did_ win. He then gave me a look of pity. "Did Fluffy over eat?" His voice was annoying, like a mother crooning to her newborn. Marik proceeded to rest a hand on my middle, rubbing circles.

Now, my own plan had backfired. Of course. I pulled at the cuffs, clinking them against the headboard. I just wanted to lie down and wrap my arms around my stomach. Marik looked at my bound hands and then back to me. "Well, I guess you want me to unlock those."

Being as pissed as I was, my next words were not very thought out, and therefore were not the best to say to the person keeping me handcuffed to a bed. "Unlock them? Why would I want that? Oh, no. I want to sit on my bed with my arms rendered obsolete and wait for a stomachache to pass! Yes, _that_ is what I want to do! Heck, maybe you can feed me some more of those creampuffs, let's see how long it takes me to throw up!"

I received a hate-filled look and Marik left the room. My hands were still cuffed to the bed. My head is swimming with regret.


End file.
